Collapsed Body
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Though he hadn't done so in years, Emil fought. He kicked and swipped his hands out in an attempt to harm the men surrounding him. They weren't fazed, as they went on ripped the clothing from his body. (Warning: Rape and character death)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Nor is "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry" by Miku Hastune.**

**Warning: Rape and character death.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Open my ribs, and drink my soup._  
_With your mouth directly on my stomach._  
_I don't think I'd taste like anything though._  
_But as long as Papa is able to enjoy it._

All his life, Emil had been raped by his father. That's what his brother called it. But Emil had been convinced it was simply a way to express love, as their father said. Even though Lukas tried to tell him otherwise, using the scars that marred his own body as example. But the younger of the brothers would ignore him. That's what Father told him to do.

_I'm sorry, but I still don't think this is a good idea._  
_A stranger, Onii-san told me._  
_He pitied my collapsing body, and held my hand gently._  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

One day, while shopping with Lukas, a man approached him. Emil suddenly had the same feeling he got when he saw Father. Like butterflies resting in his heart and stomach had been disturbed. Forgetting his brother, Emil allowed himself to talk with the man. He happened to slip about what Father did to him every night.

_I must be a bad kid, forgive me, forgive me._  
_Pitiful me, I'm sorry, goodbye._  
_I'm a bad kid who's running away from Papa._  
_I'm sorry, forgive me._  
_I'm in love with someone else who's not Papa._

Emil looked down to where his hand was being tugged by the Turk he knew as Sadiq. To be truthful, Emil blushed heavily at the contact. He'd had a crush on the older man for a while, and was now running away with him. It went against just about everything he'd been told. "Don't be a rebel, Emil." his mother had said before she died all those years ago. But the Icelander was in love. That was all that mattered right then

_I'm sorry, but I really don't think this is a good idea._  
_Onii-san must hate me._  
_My collapsed body is so disgusting._  
_Lock me up and that shall be my ending._

He was confused. Sadiq had not even attempted to touch him like his father did. Did that mean he was mad at him? No, Father would do it with him to calm down. If Sadiq wasn't mad, then why hadn't he touched the teenager? He must hate him. 'Yes,' Emil thought sadly, 'He hates me.' So when the Turk wasn't looking, Emil began running back home.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._  
_I must be a useless kid, forgive me, forgive me._  
_I'm afraid of being alone, I'm sorry, goodbye._  
_I'm a bad kid who's returning to Papa._  
_I can't love anyone other than my cruel Papa._

It never occurred to Emil just how big the city was. At first, he considered going back. But then he'd be going back to someone that hated him. No good. Eventually he began to notice places and objects that he'd seen before. Following them, he continued home with tears held back. He'd save them for when he was alone.

_When I got back, Papa was with lots of people._  
_They said that they believed I would return._  
_They wanted to eat up the rest of my collapsed body._  
_That was what they said._

Once he returned, his father was for some reason not angry with him. Instead, he introduced Emil to about five middle-aged men. Emil wasn't really listening, since he was frozen in terror at what was behind the men. There lay Lukas, unmoving and forgotten on the floor. The young Norwegian was without clothes and covered in red and white liquids. Emil's attention was only brought away from his dead brother when he was pushed down.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._  
_I must be a bad kid, forgive me, forgive me._  
_Pitiful me, I'm sorry, isn't it yummy?_  
_That's the flavor of a warm heart._

Though he hadn't done so in years, Emil fought. He kicked and swipped his hands out in an attempt to harm the men surrounding him. They weren't fazed, as they went on ripped the clothing from his body.

_I'm sorry, although it hurts._  
_Please eat my fulfilled heart._  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._  
_I must be a useless kid, forgive me, forgive me._  
_I'm afraid of being alone._

_I'm sorry, it hurts so much._  
_But as long as you are able to enjoy eating._  
_I'm so happy, goodbye._  
_Everybody else, come help yourselves on parts other than the heart._

He became still as his body was ravaged mercilessly. Unlike other times, he began to get sleepy despite the horrible amount of pain. He thought about Lukas and Sadiq, the two people that ever cared about him. Lukas had been a good brother, many times sacrificing his own body in Emil's place. Sadiq had been very kind and funny, trying to get Emil away from his heartless father. They both tried to rescue him, but failed due to his own foolishness. Emil closed his eyes for the last time. He couldn't wait to see them again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yeah, Iceland and Norway are dead. I thought about using Canada for this, but decided he's had enough torture. Also, I like TurkIce.**

**Now, I'm not sure if these are the exact lyrics, but they're still disturbing. O_O**

**Please review! Even if you didn't like, tell me why.**


End file.
